UnmatchedUrsaSage
Irving's element is Ununseptium. His chumHandle is unmatchedUrsaSage, and he types in #663300. __TOC__ Background Once, there was a child. His parents were the two legendary Hermit Grapplers, whom he only knew as Mom and Dad. As he grew up in his home in the forest, he learned the art of combat, being honed to the limit of possible strength for his age. As he reached thirteen, his parents beset him a trial to become a man, the test also examining his skill at the art. He had to collect the pelt of a bear before he could ever return home, and could not return not a moment before he did so. With wild savagery and abandon, he spent the next year brawling with the ferocious creature, using his instincts and survival skills to ambush the bear multiple times, barely coming out of every fight but always pulling off a decent hit before he was killed, always running away just in time. Eventually, the nearly dying bear he was dogging died from its wounds, Irving skinning the bear's corpse. Bathed in the blood of his adversary with its pelt on his back, he returned home triumphant. His parents had decided while he was gone to send him to have an education, since he had proven himself as a man of strength, and because they did not wish for their only son to become a hermit as they did. Leaving with only a few possessions and a bear pelt cape, he was admitted to a special school, being able to communicate due to learning English from his parents during his training, though the strange customs of the city slightly confused him. One day, one of his friends received a certain disk package, something Irving was interested in. Since the friend had something to do that day, he let him use his computer to play the game, Irving having signed up by accident for a playgroup earlier using the school's public computer during a lesson. Little did he know it was the key to his survival as the very stars themselves dropped from the sky and scoured the Earth. Interests Irving is interested in all physical pursuits, wanting to hone his body further even if his parents had already acknowledged him as a man. He enjoys steak or any kind of beef as his favorite food, and has gained a large tolerance for alcohol due to his early diet. He likes to learn new things, but easily gets bored if the subject doesn't catch his interest. As he doesn't find wrestling most humans a decent fight, he usually fights large and vicious beasts unless he spots a worthy rival, though this has regressed somewhat since he has entered the civilized world. Modus Irving's Modus is the Pain Modus, which requires that he inflicts pain to remove an item. Whether his own pain or the suffering and torment of his enemies, it matters not. Strife Irving's Strife Specibus is Jawkind, in which he brutally uses his mouth to rip apart the flesh of his enemies, only using his arms and legs as aids to move his foes into range. Category:Retired Characters